


A Party Of Our Own

by fandomimaginesforall



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomimaginesforall/pseuds/fandomimaginesforall
Summary: Reader ditches the celebrations to find their friend and ends up in a broken-down shuttle at midnight with a bottle of terrible wine but that’s just fine with you





	A Party Of Our Own

 

 **Prompt** :  _67\. I’m right where I belong_

* * *

They won. They actually  _won_. The Death Star had been destroyed, the Empire had taken a near-fatal blow, and the end of this terrible war was in sight. How could they not celebrate?

The ref had been gutted of its seats and tables, leaving room for dancing and whatever semblance of a band could be scraped together. When you heard that there would be a party, you couldn’t imagine how whoever was in charge could pull off such an event with Yavin 4’s limited resources. Now the sun had set and it felt like the entire moon was vibrating with music.

It was a great party. You didn’t do much dancing but you enjoyed watching your friends have fun for the first time in what felt like decades. Of course, you noticed straight away that he wasn’t there. You scanned the crowds for a familiar face framed by a pair of goggles, then asked around when you couldn’t find him, but no one had seen Bodhi Rook.

You didn’t have to think for very long about where he might be. The first moment you could, you slipped away from the party and made your way towards the hangar. It was completely dark now that the sun had set and deathly silent. Your shoes made almost no sound as you padded across the duracrete floor. Only one light was on, illuminating a single ship.

You climbed up the shuttle’s ramp, taking your time. You had all night after all, and if the rowdiness of the party was anything to go by, most of the morning as well. You made sure to make a little more noise than necessary as you entered the shuttle, not wanting to make Bodhi jump. His nerves were shot to pieces these days and you wouldn’t dream of sending his mind back to Scarif, or Jedha, or any of it.

He looked up as you came closer, his eyes obscured by the funny goggles he was never seen without. Bodhi gave you a rueful smile. He’d been caught.

“Found me.”

You returned his feeble smile, taking it as permission to come closer. “Were you hiding?”  ~~~~you asked as you climbed over the seats.

Bodhi shook his head, finding it difficult to meet your eyes. “No, just-” He cut himself off. He wasn’t even convincing himself. “The fuel leads needed changing,” he finished lamely, gesturing towards the wires that lay at his feet like twisting vines.

You raised an eyebrow. “And it can’t wait until tomorrow? There’s a party going on, you know.”

That made Bodhi smile. This time, it was a lot more genuine. “I heard.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the party. He was right. Even if the hangar hadn’t been empty, you probably would’ve been able to hear the music and excited, drunken yelling on the other side of Yavin 4. “You didn’t fancy it either?”

You pulled a face, getting yourself comfortable in your seat. You weren’t planning on getting up again any time soon, Bodhi noted.

“Not my kind of thing.”

“What, drinking? Dancing? Having fun?”

“I lost friends tonight. And every other night.” Your smiles faded. The Death Star was gone, the Empire weakened, but it had come at a great cost. You looked down at your hands, tangling your fingers together. “Not really in the mood for fun.”

Bodhi watched you for a moment, wondering if he should go and fetch one of your friends. No, he decided. You’d come here for a reason. He wouldn’t send you back into the madness when you clearly just wanted some peace like him. Bodhi sighed and reached down for the bottle at his feet.

“How about just drinking then?”

“That I can probably manage.”

You took the bottle of cheap, Derinian wine and popped it open, letting out a feeble cheer out of habit. Bodhi had already started on it but there was more than enough to go around.

You sat there in silence for a little while, sharing the wine whilst Bodhi fiddled with the fuel leads. You were good friends, close friends, and had been ever since Bodhi arrived on Yavin 4 after the Battle of Scarif. He’d barely escaped with his life. He and his friends were lucky to be alive. 

You were a little star-struck the first time you saw him in the hangar just hours after he was allowed to leave the medcentre. You’d been flying for the Rebellion for years, you’d been born into it, but Bodhi was  _the pilot._

You introduced yourself the first chance you got. Bodhi was so nervous, he could barely look you in the eye. He didn’t feel like he belonged here, many still saw him as just another Imperial drone. You were determined to change that. 

You introduced him to all your friends and made sure he felt welcome. He wasn’t allowed to fly just yet but you saw him every day in the hangar and since you were his first friend outside of the Rogue One team, he stuck to you like glue. You didn’t mind. You didn’t mind at all.

Bodhi was lovely, quiet but kind. He had a strange, sad look in his eyes that didn’t often leave him, though it was growing fainter and fainter the longer he stayed on Yavin 4. You ate lunch together every day, sitting back against the wall and watching the ships drift in and out of the hangar. He hadn’t been very talkative at first but now you couldn’t shut him up even if you wanted to.

Bodhi was gentle despite all he’d been through, understanding despite all that he’d seen. And, Maker, was he handsome. You had blushed the first time you realised it but now the thought was so familiar, it felt like an old friend. You liked Bodhi a lot more than you should. You liked him a lot.

You heard Bodhi sigh and realised he’d stopped working for a moment to take a swig of the wine. He pulled a face when it burned his throat, the stuff tasted like engine oil but it would be hard to find anything better so deep into the war.

At one point, a drunken couple stumbled through the hangar, most likely on their way to the barracks. You and Bodhi shared a sheepish, uncomfortable glance that quickly dissolved into real laughter.

“Bodhi,” you began tentatively, now that the tension had lifted. “I know the war’s only just beginning, there’s so much to come, but I was wondering...”

When you didn’t say anything more, Bodhi looked up from his work. He watched you chew on your lip, your brow furrowed.

“What?” he asked, gently encouraging you to continue.

You hesitated, unsure whether you should go on. Thankfully, the Derinian wine had bolstered your courage. “You said a little while ago that you... You were thinking of leaving.”

Bodhi put down the cables, rubbing his tired, aching eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “Y/N, I-”

“It’s fine if you are. I understand.”

“Y/N-”

“I just thought you should know that a lot of people are going to miss you if you go.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

You snorted, loudly and probably very unattractively but completely justifiably. “Who do you think the party’s for?”

It was true and Bodhi knew it. The party was in honour of all those they’d lost in the fight but it was also to thank those who’d made it possible. The Rogue One team were guests of honour, which is why he’d slunk off the first moment he could. Jyn, Cassian, Baze and Chirrut could enjoy the party, he just wanted some peace and quiet after their nightmarish ordeal.

“When you say ‘a lot of people’ are gonna miss me,” Bodhi said, beginning to smile. “Do you maybe just mean that you are?”

“’Course I will.” You saw the triumphant expression on his face and twisted around in your seat so that you could jab a finger at him. “Don’t be smiling at me all smug.”

Bodhi laughed properly for the first time in weeks. The sound made your heart pound. 

He couldn’t understand why it was so easy to talk to you. Bodhi never felt pressured or anxious around you, the words just flowed from him. He knew you wouldn’t think differently of him when he admitted that he couldn’t sleep most nights, or laugh at him when he told you that he often worked himself into fits of panic because he sometimes forgot he wasn’t on an Imperial cruiser anymore.

You smiled at him, a soft, kind smile that he wasn’t used to seeing. You were so brash and bold, always cracking jokes with your friends, never stopping to think that you could die on every mission you went out on. He hated watching you leave. He couldn’t sit still until he was sure you were home safe.

It took him a matter of days to realise he didn’t want to live without you, then only a few weeks to realise that he probably loved you. That was what kept him here. Not the Rebellion. Not his duty. Not guilt or fear or hope. You. You were the best thing that had ever happened to him. He’d be an idiot to say goodbye to you.

Bodhi sat back in his seat, angling himself so that you were almost facing each other.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. “There’s nothing out there for me now.”

“But your family...”

“Are gone.” It was a vague idea he’d allowed to rise up from the back of his mind and out of his mouth one day. The Holy City had been destroyed but there might be survivors, there might be someone out there who loved him, just waiting for him to come home. 

But it was a childish, hopeless dream. There was no one left. Everyone was gone. He had no one, apart from the person sitting beside him. “I risked my life for this Rebellion, I’d like to see it through.  **I’m right where I belong**.” He smiled and shuffled a little closer. “If you’ll have me.”

“I’ll have you.” The moment the words left your mouth, you knew it was a mistake. Bodhi gave you that cheeky grin again and you blanched, retreating on your own words. “I mean, we- the Rebellion, they’re lucky to have you.” Your dignity somewhat restored but now hanging by a thread, you thought it best to change the subject. “You’re a good man, Bodhi Rook.”

Bodhi looked at you for the longest time. You wondered if the vaguely disappointed look on his face was just your imagination, or if for a moment there, you almost had the chance to admit what you’d been trying to find the words for since you met. To your surprise, Bodhi didn’t move away like you thought he might. He was still close, his knee now touching yours, your shoulders brushing.

“Fancy another drink?” he asked, though you had a feeling it wasn’t what he really wanted to ask.

“No, no, I think I should be getting back.”

“You could stay.”

You felt your chest squeeze. You weren’t scared of anything, not the Empire, not the war, but this, this was new territory, this was everything you’d ever dreamed of at your fingertips, and you were afraid. You turned to get out of your seat, fixing your eyes on the ground so that you wouldn’t have to face him.

“I don’t wanna keep you, I’ll just-”

“Please, Y/N.” 

You felt his hand on yours. When you looked up, Bodhi was very close. His dark eyes were all you could see. You tried to remember what you were in the middle of doing but suddenly all you could think about was Bodhi, Bodhi, Bodhi, his hand, his chest  _this_ close to yours, his eyes on your mouth. 

“Stay,” he murmured, and this time he was so close that you felt his breath brush your skin.

You weren’t sure what happened after that, and if someone asked who initiated it, you would each swear up and down that it wasn’t you, but suddenly Bodhi’s mouth was pressed against yours and you were so happy, you could barely even remember your own name.

You gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer until you could hardly breathe. Bodhi was a little surprised but he wasn’t sure why. He wouldn’t expect anything less from one of the Rebellion’s most fiery pilots. His mouth moved against yours desperately, like he'd been waiting his whole life to kiss you. It certainly felt that way.

Your hand found his cheek, your thumb smoothing back and forth across his skin until it all became a little too much. Bodhi pulled back but he didn't go far. His head was spinning, his heart felt like it was going to implode. He leaned his forehead against yours as you both tried to catch your breath, delighted smiles on your faces.

“It would’ve broken my heart if you left,” you said, leaning back a little so that you could meet his gaze.

“And mine.” Bodhi smiled and squeezed your hand, still tucked safely away in his own. “Better if we stick together, yeah? There is a war on, after all.”

“Yeah, makes sense.” You laughed, simply because you were so happy, and wrapped your arms around Bodhi’s neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. His hands found your waist, pulling you closer across the seats, and felt you smile against his mouth. “D’you reckon these seats recline?”

Bodhi grinned.


End file.
